


Birthday Drabbles for Doberart

by CanisLore



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLore/pseuds/CanisLore
Summary: Happy Birthday, Doberart!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Two one-shots for Doberart’s birthday. Check out this amazing artist on her Twitter!


	2. Tickle Fight

Bendy sat in Henry’s lap, the two of them watching TV. Henry had his arms hugged around the little devil, holding Bendy against his chest. 

Henry then uncurled his arms and straightened up. Without the support, Bendy slid further into his lap as he heard the man inhale slowly and stretch. Then Henry exhaled all at once, somewhat settling back down. 

Bendy fidgeted a bit. He wanted Henry to hug him again, but it seemed like the man hadn’t even put his arms back down. Bendy was in the process of looking up behind him when Henry’s hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him sideways, leaving the toon sprawled across his lap. 

“Surprise tickle attack!” Henry declared. 

“Aah!” Bendy wriggled under Henry’s tickling fingers, “W-wait! I wasn’t…! Wasn’t read- _ ahhahahahaha _ !” His words dissolved into peals of laughter. 

Henry chuckled above him, “You weren’t  _ supposed _ to be ready! That’s why it’s called  _ ‘surprise _ tickle attack’!” 

“N-... n _ ahhahaha _ ! No fair!” Bendy’s laughter rose a pitch, turning into a series of breathless squeaks that made Henry laugh, which made his hold on Bendy loosen, which let the slippery toon escape and flee to hide behind Linda, still giggling. 

“Get back here, you little devil!” Henry called, giving chase. 

Bendy blew a raspberry at him, then ducked Henry’s grab and made a run for it. Henry’s longer legs let him catch up and scoop his squirming toon into his arms. 

“Ack! No more tickles!” Bendy squeaked with a huge grin on his face, “I surrender!” 

“Haha! Then you surrender to  _ hugs _ !” Henry squeezed Bendy tight, making him let out an actual squeaky-toy noise. Bendy tried to pull himself out of the bear hug, but ultimately relented and returned it with equal enthusiasm. “Love you, Henry!” 

“I love you too, Bendy.” 


	3. Creator

This wasn’t the Puddles. 

This was something deeper. 

Darker. 

The beating heart of an empire. 

He felt that lurking presence all around him. 

Hunting him. 

Threatening to consume him. 

Every instinct said to run from it. 

But no. 

He hadn’t found this place by accident. He hadn’t plunged into the inky abyss without a plan. He hadn’t been surprised by this being. 

He had purposefully searched for this place. He had taken the plunge well-prepared. He had known this was where the being lived. 

He was going to destroy this place. He was going to bring light to the dark. He was going to save that being.

Because that being was his creation. 

His creation. Lost. Alone. Afraid. 

But he wasn’t going to let it wander anymore. He wasn’t going to be the liar. He wasn’t going to leave again. 

He was here. And he wasn’t going away until his creation came with him. 

Light shimmered within him and bloomed outward. His eyes sparked with a hopeful power they couldn’t contain on their own, resulting in a golden ichor dripping down his face. 

His hands, the things which had given life to this being, ignited, dripping the purifying gold into the black. 

The black beneath him. The tainted empire he was trapped in. The Traitor that had so twisted his creation. He would no longer let any of it stand. 

“I know you can hear me, Bendy.” 

He lowered a gold-laced hand over the obsidian ocean. He felt the presence of his creation creep up behind him, reaching for him, wanting to drown him. 

“I know you can hear me,” he said, “now listen. My name is Henry Stein, and I am rewriting this story. You won’t be the villain anymore. No more of these loops. It’s ending. Here. Now.” 

He sunk both hands under the ink. Then tilted his head back and let the light within him explode outward. With a defiant roar tearing from his throat, he forced back the darkness and corruption, replacing it with every drop of hope he could summon and then more. 

The gold started slowly, then began to gain its ground. The black fought, but could not stand. 

It would not stand. 

The creator sitting in its midst would not allow it. 

Gold spread faster, exponentially drowning its opposite as it swathed the darkness in a shimmering glow. 

The knee-deep substance began to part and drain away until it barely left enough to ripple beneath the man’s feet. Yet still he let his hope spread until he felt it reach his true target. 

His creation. 

Others called it evil. A demon. A beast. 

But he knew its name. 

He felt his power overwhelm the corruption within his creation’s soul. He smiled, because he knew he had set it free. 


End file.
